Blue's heart
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Why is the Blue fairy so hard on her fairies? My attempt to explain why she's so hard on them. Try it please.


**_Blue's heart_**

_Small Valentine's day reflection on what could be the reason behind Blue forbidding Nova to be with Grumpy (Dreamy at the time)._

* * *

Once upon a time, fairies were allowed to love in the Enchanted forest but this was so long ago that only the last survivor of this time period remembered it in this realm: the Blue fairy.

Blue was the last survivor of this time and as soon as she was granted the position of Head Fairy of the Enchanted Forest, she swore to herself that she wouldn't let any fairy love ever again. Love wasn't for fairies, it was for humans, maybe giants, nobody else. The other creatures weren't meant to love, she was sure of it. When they loved, nothing good could ever come from it.

Every so often she caught one of her fairies dreaming about a man or another creature she had fallen in love with and she had to play the Boss-card and forbid it. Why couldn't they see that she was doing what was best for them?

She always told her fairies that they were made to love humans and help them out, not fall in love with them, or with anyone.

They thought that she didn't hear them talking about her when she had to forbid it, that she couldn't hear them wondering why she was so hard on them, why she had taken away Green's wings (Tinkerbell) just because she broke one rule... Why was she so hard on them? She was capable of forgiving humans for breaking the rules and making mistakes, so why couldn't she forgive her fellow fairies?

Once in a while, Blue had been about to waver and allow one of her pleading fairies to leave for love but then she remembered why she was BLUE, why she wasn't Pinkie anymore. Her name had changed along with her dress color the day everything changed for her. Of course with time her dark blue managed to turn into a pretty light blue and some pink dots here and there but she'd never be pink ever again. She was Blue because her heart was blue and it would never heal completely.

Sometimes she wondered if she should tell her fairies why she was so hard on them but then she decided that she couldn't let them have such a weight on their own hearts.

It had happened when she was a young fairy, right out of fairy dust delivering duty and newly appointed Fairy Godmother.

Back then, it was allowed for a fairy to fall in love and to live her love story out in the open in every realms the fairies went into. Of course the Head Fairies advised against love stories with humans (or other creatures that weren't fairies) and they advised against becoming big into the world without a very good reason to do it but it wasn't punishable then.

Blue had been complimented on her good work and on her good results, she had been appointed Fairy Godmother to a young Princess that every other fairy wanted to look after, but because of her good results, she had gotten the assignment. It wasn't an easy one because there was a bounty on the baby Princess's head by one of the neighboring kings and lots of people tried to get the money by killing the baby.

To celebrate her first assignment, she went big in the Enchanted Forest with a couple of her friends and went into a bar.

_BACK TO WHEN BLUE WAS PINKIE_:

"I'm so excited to be here tonight!" Yellow exclaimed as the three of them sat at the bar and ordered a few beers.

"So am I. Do you think we'll meet someone interesting?" Orange asked.

"All I want is to have some fun." Pinkie replied.

"I want to find love here. Don't you think it would be great? Our first time big in the Enchanted Forest on our own, we could find True Love and everything..." Yellow said in a dreamy voice.

"You said the same thing when we went in Oz..." Pinkie chuckled.

"Oh, it's our first time on our own in Oz, let's live a great adventure and find Love." Orange repeated in a mocking voice.

"Well, I'm bound to be right at some point, am I?" The Yellow fairy chuckled.

"To be fair, even if Glinda didn't find Love in oz, she found a mission and a job she loves over there, so it was still a good think we went." Orange remembered.

The bartender interrupted them by placing three drinks in front of them. The tallest one seemed to be the leader, he had brown eyes and blond hair. The other two were about the same height, one had blue eyes and blond hair, the other one brown eyes and brown hair.

"Oh, we didn't order these ones." Orange told the bartender.

"I know, the three men over there paid for it." He replied before he went to serve someone else.

"Well, it looks like I'm right tonight." Yellow said, rubbing her hands as she took her glass and thanked the men for them with a simple gesture.

"There not bad looking..." Pinkie agreed, taking her glass too, followed by Orange.

"There's one for each of us." Orange nodded, not knowing that on the other side of the bar, the three soldiers where having the same kind of discussion.

"Maybe we should go and talk to them..." Pinkie suggested.

"Looks like we won't have to." Yellow replied, pointing toward the three men who were making there way to them.

"Hello, what are you three lovely ladies up to tonight?" The tallest of the soldiers asked them.

"We're just celebrating our first real assignments." Orange replied with a big smile.

"Assignments? What kind of assignments?" The one with blue eyes asked him.

"We're fairies and we've been assigned Fairy Godmothers for the first time." Pinkie confessed.

"Really, and who are you looking after?" The leader asked the three fairies with a smirk in his two friend's directions.

it was obvious that the Fairies weren't used to being around here because they weren't soldiers from the local King's army, they were mercenaries and it was obvious to anyone who was used to being around here. The three brothers in harms smirked when the fairies started telling them about who their charges were.

Orange's first assignment was apparently to look after a young boy who could either become a good nobody or a big evil, depending on the guidance he got. This didn't show any interest to the three men.

Yellow's first assignment was to guide a young single mother back to her parents, once again, it held no interest to the three men.

When it was Pinkie's turn to speak, she didn't pay attention to the fact that the three mercenaries were losing interest, thinking that they wouldn't be able to give them anything interesting but they kept on listening with a distracted ear. Pinkie got their attention back when she told them about the young Princess that was just born and that she needed to look after.

The leader didn't need to speak with his men, they knew that one of the rival kings around was offering a lot of money to the person who would be able to kill the heir of this kingdom. This was what they were looking for. They would be able to get this assignment done with Pinkie's help and they would get richer.

For the rest of the evening and the ones after that, Pinkie and her two friends met up with the three men again, talking about everything and slowly falling in love with them.

Three weeks after their first meeting, Pinkie agreed to bend the rules a little and to take her new Love with her to work. What she didn't know was that for the past 3 weeks, everyday, he would sneak a little bit of fairy dust away from her and that he now had enough to do a lot of damages. He had even stolen a couple of pinches of Pixie dust one day. His two companion had done the same thing with Yellow and Orange and they were confident they could kill the baby girl and get away with it now.

That day, Pinkie was supposed to meet up with Yellow and Orange before she showed her Love how she worked and looked after her charge but they weren't coming. Suddenly, her love's two friend came.

"Where are Yellow and Orange?" She asked them cheerfully.

"Sadly something came up and they had to work longer. They asked us to come here to tell you." One of them replied.

"Oh, okay then. Would you like to come with us?" Pinkie asked innocently.

"No, thank you, we have other things to do." They replied.

As soon as Pinkie and her Love left, using fairy dust so he could follow her, the other two used the wands they had stolen from Yellow and Orange. Before they joined Pinkie and heir leader, they had met up with their fairy friends and easily sliced their throats. Now, while their leader and friend was going to take care of the baby Princess and the bounty that was on her head, they were going to go to the local Fairy quarters and steal as much fairy dust as they could. They were ready to kill if they had to. They knew that they had the adventag since they were going to arrive during the night, when most of them would be asleep.

To this day, Blue still didn't know how she hadn't seen clearly in his game. That night, the fateful night where she went from being Pinkie to being Blue, she had been too slow to react. He used the fairy dust he had stolen from her and threw it on the baby girl, killing her immediately. If she had been too late to save her charge she managed to take the magic away from the man that had lied to her, making him drop on the floor so the guards could catch him.

Sad, panicked and afraid to have lost everything she had worked so hard to get, she flew as fast as she could back home. She had to warn the others, to check on Yellow and Orange. What she saw when she arrived was a complete disaster. Fairies were dead all over the place, blood was everywhere and the two other men where still fighting against the remaining fairies. Angry and sad at the same time, she used all of her powers against them, throwing them out of their protected home and letting them fall in the woods, breaking their necks during the fall.

As the few survivors looked at her, wanting explanations, Pinkie saw her dress change color.

"When your heart changes, so does your name, Blue." The Head Fairy told her as she came back from her own job.

"I... I'm so sorry... I should have been stronger... I..." Blue started crying, going down on her knees.

"You weren't guided enough, you followed the wrong advises...We knew that Yellow and Orange were free spirited... You had a great future ahead of you, we should have watched who you hung out with more closely..." The old Head Fairy declared.

"I'm so sorry... I just wanted Love but I can see now that's not for Fairies... I screwed everything up... My charge is dead and everyone else too... It's my fault..." Blue cried.

"No, It's not your fault... Someone used your innocence against you Blue, it's nothing you can blame yourself for. Given time, you'll forgive yourself for this. Now come, help us clean everything off. We need to bury your sisters." The grey haired fairy declared kindly.

Even if the other fairies hadn't blamed Blue for what had happened and simply blamed it on the three men, Blue had taken the blame on herself and had never been able to forgive herself for this. Ever since that day, she had worked over time and extra hard, making sure every single one of her missions was a success. When she got appointed Head Fairy, she changed the rules, made them harder for the security of her own fairies, refusing to see history repeat itself.

Maybe she was too hard on them sometimes, maybe she should forgive more easily, but then again, could she really risk all of their lives because one fairy wanted to get big in the world without permission to have fun with a new friend? Could she let a very promising fairy leave everything for the love of a dwarf? No, she couldn't. She knew better, she had a good reason behind every decision she took and she wouldn't let anyone else screw things up.

* * *

_**So, I know it's not that good... I just wanted to try and explain why Blue was so hard on the fairies about following the rules and things got out of hand... I'm not sure I'm happy with the results but well, it's out there now.**_

_**I hope you'll still like it.**_

_**Review please,**_

_**Happy Valentine's day,**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
